An anomaly or an exception may be reported during development and/or testing phase of an application. Programming logic exceptions like an incorrect call, an invalid parameter, divide by zero error, modules entering incorrect flow, and the like may occur in an application. Several background anomalies or exceptions go unnoticed because they may have little or no immediate impact on the application. But, if such exceptions are not fixed, they may manifest in a bigger way when the application is deployed in production environment.
Further during development of the application, the developers may tend to log anomalies in a log file for tracking purposes and to enable further analysis. However, for big applications, the log sizes are huge and there may be situations where some of the logged exceptions may be overlooked. Moreover, a developer may forget to log some anomalies which make it difficult to identify such anomalies. Such exceptions or anomalies go unnoticed and may lead to disastrous situations.
The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with such conventional systems, as explained below. There may be a possibility that out of the numerous modules present in an application number of them enter an alternate flow. Some of these may be due to the need of the application so that some functionality is properly performed. But a number of these are also due to some problems in coding or logic. Often this yields erroneous results due to incomplete execution of these modules. Fixing such logic may enable proper running of the application.